We met and loved, but nothing lasts forever
by Wonderland Dweller
Summary: Gray is a doctor who gets Juvia as his patient. But taking care of the girl with cancer becomes something more to him and he slowly learns to love her. But is love really smart with a sick girl? GrUvia one-shot with mentions of NaLu, GaLe, JeRza, LoRies & LyVia


**A/N: I am a despicable human being and I have no right to write this, but I did. I am so sorry but I really wanted a GrUvia to be released so this was created by a very depressive person who became like this when she only saw LyVia's and GrayLu's, I hate those couples. GRUVIA FOREVER! Oh and I'm so sorry, this really isn't my best work and I wrote it fast and in a hurry to release it today. I hope you guys like this and don't forget to review and favourite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, period. All rights go to Hiro Mashima-san.**

**We met and loved, but nothing lasts forever**

**The first time they met she was lying in a hospital bed and he was walking around with a clipboard and a long white coat.**

He was only doing his rounds looking after his patients when he came into her room. She was a pale girl with long blue hair and deep blue eyes. Her hair was curled at the end and he couldn't help but notice her sad expression as she looked out of the window where the rain was slowly falling.

"Juvia loves the rain." she said turning to him and giving him a small smile. "So how bad is Juvia, doctor-san?"

"You're only in your first stages of cancer." he said as he flipped through the clipboard. She couldn't help but notice how his dark bangs covered his eyes as he looked down and the way his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. She saw the look of concern flashing through his dark -blue she believed- eyes.

"Juvia has brain cancer doctor-san, Juvia knows she has no hopes of recovery." she said as he looked up at her. "The tumour is too big doctor-san; Juvia doesn't want to struggle for the rest of her life."

"Juvia..." he said as she only gave him a small comforting smile.

"Juvia will be okay... But may Juvia know what he doctor's name is?" she said holding out her hand for him to at least introduce himself properly.

"Gray..." he said shaking her hand; her hand was warm and soft against his cold skin. "Gray Fullbuster."

"Juvia..." she smiled as they let each other go. "Juvia Lockser."

**The day she admitted her love to him she had walked out from her work at the pharmacy and he had gone for a walk in the park.**

Juvia smiled as she waved her hand at the blond customer. Lucy Heartifilia was a regular and she had complemented Juvia on her new hairstyle. Juvia quite liked it and she enjoyed when Lucy complemented her. Lucy was a nice lady who was diagnosed with breast cancer not long ago. It was quite sad really as Lucy had just gotten pregnant with a baby with her boyfriend Natsu Dragneel and now she'd lose her best part –as Lucy called it- to cancer.

Juvia was soon locking up the pharmacy and decided to take a walk in the park. It was the quickest way to get to her apartment, plus she always thought of her charming doctor when she looked at the statue. He was really nice to her and secretly she had developed feelings for the man.

Juvia walked down the path looking at the pink cherry blossom petals falling as she walked, soon though she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. He was wearing a tight black jean and a blue jersey with his regular necklace as he walked. Juvia couldn't help but blush as she saw him and her mind dwelled into her dream land where he loved her a lot.

Soon though without her realising he was right next to her and he grabbed her around the arm making her look at him as he looked down at her. Their eyes meeting and sending a shock through her body as her heartbeat increased.

"Juvia..." he breathed looking at her. "How are you?"

"Juvia's fine." she smiled at him as he only looked at her sceptically.

"Then why is your hair..." he trailed of lifting her short locks in his hand. He thought she had cut it because it had started falling out, an after effect of the treatment for cancer.

"Oh no Juvia just cut it because she felt it was time for change." she admitted giving him a bright smile.

"Oh, okay..." Gray said letting her go. "I get it."

"Umm... Gray-sama..." Juvia said fidgeting in her spot. "Juvia... Juvia wants you to know that Juvia... Juvia Loves You!"

"I like you too." Gray smiled squeezing her hand. "We should go on a date sometime..." Juvia nodded her head as it seemed like the day brightened up.

**On their first date they learned just how compatible they were. And soon it escalated far and Juvia woke up in bliss next to Gray the next morning.**

Juvia opened her eyes to see the face of the man she loved next to her. He was still asleep and Juvia sat up to see that she was naked and sweaty... So was Gray... Juvia blushed as realization hit her... She had, had sex with him... on their first date...

Juvia silently lifted herself out of her bed and threw on Gray's oversized shirt which lied on a chair. Taking a quick glance at Gray she quickly headed down stairs where she made breakfast. As Juvia lay the table Gray came down stairs only wearing his jeans and giving a loud yawn. He sneaked next to Juvia and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on his seat and picking up his knife and fork.

"Good morning Gray-sama." Juvia said sitting across from him and picking up her knife and fork. Gray only nodded his head as both of them continued their breakfast in peace enjoying each other's presence.

**Juvia felt her heart being ripped out of her chest when she heard Gray tell his fellow doctor Loke that he only said yes and slept with her because he knew her time was near.**

Juvia smiled as Gray gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left her hospital room to head somewhere else. Juvia only blushed as she quickly grabbed her things and followed him silently to the front counter. Juvia hid behind a wall as she saw Gray's fellow doctor Loke heading up to him.

"So how was the date?" Loke asked smirking as he leaned on the counter next to Gray as Gray was paging through files.

"We slept together." Gray said as Loke looked at him wide eyed as he pushed his glasses up. Was this really the Gray he knew?

"Wow... on your first date... That's fast Gray, sounds like a one night thing to me..." Loke said turning to pick up a file in his file holder.

"It's not..." Gray said putting down the file and scratching the back of his head. "Well I only did it because she liked me and she's almost gone. She hasn't got long left Loke and I don't really feel for her... Sure she'd nice and all and hell of an attractive, but you know. I don't really like her as more than a friend."

"Don't..." Loke said looking at Gray. "...just don't do this. If she really feels for you and you're only dating her because she's almost gone it breaks her heart more. Plus she's got like a year left. I did this with Aries and hell did I feel bad when she left the world and I told her I loved her."

"But you did." Gray pointed out as Juvia felt her legs trembling and she held on to the wall tight hoping that she wouldn't fall down and cry more. He used her, he only used her.

"I only learnt that after she died Gray. At the time I lied..." Loke said walking away. "Just spend more time with her; I can see she's special to you. Soon you'll love her for real and everything will be fine."

"I won't..." Gray breathed walking in Juvia's direction. "I can never love somebody like her..." and with that Juvia fell down, her head hitting the ground and everything blacking out.

**Their first fight was when they broke up.**

Juvia came to with Gray towering over her. He looked so concerned and she felt her heart break more by looking at him. How could he?

"Are you okay?" Gray asked stroking her hair.

"NO!" Juvia yelled slapping his hand away. "You... you lied to Juvia... Juvia saw you talking to Loke-san... You... you fucking bastard! Juvia really loves you!" Juvia yelled pushing his chest as she sat up knocking him into the wall.

"Juvia I can explain..." Gray started but Juvia only shook her head glaring at him.

"No, no you can't." Juvia said glaring at him. "Juvia wants a new doctor and you can leave you fucking ass!"

With that Gray left Juvia's room and Juvia gave into tears falling down in her bed. He hadn't even tried to convince her... He hadn't even tried... Juvia felt her heart break in her chest as her pillow was filled with mascara.

**The next time they saw each other was at Natsu and Lucy's wedding, two months later.**

Juvia smiled as she watched the pregnant bride straighten out the last of the crumbled bits in her dress. Juvia's hair was long again as it grew really fast even if she was sick. Lucy twirled in the dress as she looked in the mirror with Levy and Erza gasping next to her. Levy was Lucy's best friend and Erza was Lucy's longest friend as well as Juvia's new doctor.

"You look beautiful..." Erza gasped looking at Lucy as Levy and Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Thank you..." Lucy smiled as the girls giggled at her. "But one day you guys will be here to. I mean Levy you and Gajeel are getting serious and Erza you and Jellal have been dating for two years. It's just you Juvia..." Lucy said facing Juvia. "You know Lyon cares for you, why won't you accept him?"

"Because Juvia's heart still belongs to another..." Juvia admitted as a tear escaped her eye as she thought of Gray. He was an ass and yet she couldn't stop loving him. What was wrong with her?

"Okay..." Lucy said giving Juvia a small smile before she smiled widely again. "Now let's get to my wedding."

The girls headed out and walked into the hall as Wendy threw flowers in front of them. Juvia looked at Natsu who smiled at Lucy before her eyes landed on his best man who was looking straight at Juvia... Juvia gasped as she made her way up the aisle... Why did it have to be Gray out of all people? Why Gray, the man she loved with her entire heart?

Later that night at the dance Gray made his way up to Juvia giving an audible gulp as she glared at him; trying hopelessly to make him know she was still angry at him. He had betrayed her trust the bastard.

"Listen Juvia..." Gray said before Juvia could say anything. "I'm so sorry... These last two months were like hell, I really missed you and I'm serious. Can't we give us another chance and I promise on my life I'm not busy telling you a lie."

"You're forgiven and yes Juvia will give you another chance." Juvia smiled at Gray before he led her into a dance; all of their fears being washed away.

**After dating for 6 months Juvia told Gray the biggest news to the happy couple.**

Gray sat reading a newspaper in the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. Loke was right he had learnt to love her and he had even proposed to her. He wanted to marry her even if he knew she wasn't a healthy woman. Plus her condition had been improving according to Erza.

"Gray-sama!" a yell ripped Gray out of his thoughts and he ran to the bathroom door which he opened fast to see his fiancé sitting on the toilet holding a stick.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked glancing around the bathroom. "Did anything happen?"

"Juvia's... Juvia's pregnant!" she spat out looking at him with wide eyes as Gray looked at her mirroring her face.

"You're P...Pregnant?" Gray asked as Juvia nodded slowly before he scooped her up in a hug. "I'm so happy!" Both of them squealed as they talked the rest of the day about their future baby.

**Their wedding was fast and a surprise to everyone who knew them. 7 months of dating before a wedding.**

Juvia smiled as she walked up the aisle to where Gray was with her bridesmaids following her. The moment she and Gray were in front of each other it seemed like everything fell in place. They were finally together... finally...

**The day the baby was born was the beginning and end of his life.**

Gray held Juvia's hand as she pushed and pushed. He could see that she was becoming weak and that she was cold, it was the middle of winter and the hospital's heaters were out of order. Gray smiled as he saw the baby come out and he turned to Juvia showing her the baby as her eyes seemed to want to flutter closed.

Gray turned the baby to her and told her. "Look Juvia it's a girl, our own Ul."

"Gray-sama..." Juvia breathed a small smile on her face as she looked at him and the baby. "Our little Ul..." she touched the baby's cheek before her hand fell down limp and her eyes fluttered close. The heart thing (**AUTHOR'S NOT CERTAIN**) beeping one long beep.

"JUVIA!" Gray yelled as the other doctors dragged him and the baby out of the room...

**5 years passed and Gray was watching his baby grow up as she had no mother. **

Gray looked at Ul as she played and gave a small smile. She looked just like her mother and as he watched her he looked up into the sky and smiled widely as it started to rain. Juvia always liked the rain.

"She looks like you, you know." Gray said looking at the sky. "She always wants to know about you too... I told her she had the most wonderful mother in the world... Sadly she likes Igneel though... their best friends... I LOVE YOU JUVIA!"

When Ul laid her hand on her crying father's knee he only gave her a small smile before both of them walked home... Gray's mind drifting to his deceased wife, Loke was right he did know how much he loved her now. How much he missed her too...

Ul put her hand in her fathers and gave him a small smile... He smiled back at her as both of them walked home in the sunset a cold wind whispering "I love you too Gray-sama" as they walked...

**END**

**A/N: I hate myself... I'm so sorry! I know it wasn't my best work and I'm sorry to everybody who read it. I literally rushed it to finish it tonight. Sorry... I'm also sorry to all GrUvia fans for making Juvia die and at the birth. I was thinking of Clannad when I wrote her death, as well in the Japanese Anime Nagisa and Tomoya have the same voice actors as Juvia and Gray. This story came to me as I thought of my grandma who died of cancer and I'm so sorry.**

**My planned one-shots and next chapters of my stories shall be released next time, or at least some of them.**

**Sorry all of you guys and don't forget to review and favourite for this despicable person who killed her favourite character... I'M SO SORRY JUVIA!**

**Regards**

**Groove **


End file.
